your voice make me love you
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: Aku bertemu denganmu di bar itu, mendengar suaramu, memandang wajahmu ketika menyanyikan lagu yang kau bawakan, dan aku merasa berbeda disudut hatiku. Ada sesuatu disana yang seperti menekan-nekan untuk keluar, tidak hanya satu namun banyak. /TAORIS ff/ twoshoot. rate T, hurt/comfort, romance. penasaran? langsung saja check yoo


**Your Voice make me love you**

.

.

.

Kris x Tao

Kris x Lay

Lay x ….

EXO bukan punya ku, dia punyanya SM jadi ku cuma minjem nama doank ya hehehe…

Hurt/Comfort, romance, a little bit angst

T, T+

* * *

Malam ini di sebuah bar yang bertempat di kota seoul terlihat sangat ramai. Bar yang berdiri sekitar 15 tahun, dengan dekorasi yang cukup sederhana namun masih terkesan elegant. Seperti biasa pengunjung bar ini harus rela mengantri demi masuk kedalam. Makanan dan minuman yang disajikan terkenal sangat enak, serta para pelayan bar yang mempunyai wajah-wajah yang menawan. Dan yang paling membuat bar ini menarik adalah para penyanyi yang setia menghibur para pengunjung dengan suara emas milik mereka. Sejak bar ini menghadirkan para penyanyi tersesbut, para pengunjung semakin memadati bar ini.

Dan malam ini, khususnya bar yang dibuka hingga jam 1 pagi ini kini dibuka hingga jam 5 pagi.

"Taozi!" panggil seorang pemuda manis sambil menghampirinya. Ia menoleh kearah si pemuda yang memanggilnya, "Aa, Baekhyun-ge, ada apa?" jawabnya.

Pemuda manis yang bernama baekhyun itu tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Hari ini jadwal mu tampil jam brapa?" Baekhyun merangkul pundaknya. Ia mengambil sebuah catatan dari dalam tas selempang hitam yang ia sampirkan dibahunya. Ia membuka buku kecil berwarna hitam ditangannya, meneliti setiap tulisan yang ia torehkan pada buku itu, "Jam 10 sampai jam 12 ge," ia menutup catatan itu, memasukkannya kembali kedalam tas.

"Baguslah, berarti kita bisa pulang bersama lagi Taozi," baekhyun tetap merangkul pundaknya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ya, kurasa juga begitu…"

"Ah, tapi bukankah gege juga menyanyi di akhir acara? Kalau tidak salah itu sekitar jam 4 atau jam setengah 5 ya?" ujarnya bingung. Baekhyun membelalak, ia baru ingat jika ia mendapat jam tambahan. "TIDAKKK!" jeritnya kesal ia meremat surai di kepalanya, "Haa~ aku jadi tidak bisa pulang denganmu ne taozi~" rajuk baekhyun manja. Ia yang menatap baekhyun hanya terkikik kecil. "Tidak apa-apa kok ge, kan apartement tao juga dekat, gege tak perlu khawatir ge.."

"Baiklah, tapi kau tetap harus hati-hati taozi~" baekhyun mengelus surai hitam miliknya dengan sayang. "tao mengerti ge~" ia menikmati tiap sentuhan tangan baekhyun di kepalanya.

.

.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka datang ke bar?" Kris memandangi lay yang nampak merasa heran padanya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku kesini baby," lay yang dipanggil seperti itu nampak merona. Lay menggenggam tangan kris dengan erat. Kris menarik lembut tangan yang berada di genggamannya, membawa sang kekasih memasuki bar yang tengah dipadati pengunjung.

.

"Selamat datang, silahkan~" sambutan dari pelayang bar yang menuntun kedua pasangan itu memasuki ruangan.

Kris dan lay mengambil posisi di meja No 9 yang terletak di pojok ruangan bar. Mereka nampak sangat mesra.

"Selamat datang ke bar Line-E ini!" seru seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi di atas panggung yang tepat berada di tengah ruangan bar itu. Ia melirik pengunjung yang tengah memadati bar miliknya itu.

"Perkenalkan saya Chanyeol, pemilik bar kita tercinta ini~" jeda sejenak ketika ia memberi aba-aba terhadap seseorang di pinggir tirai merah yang berada dibelakangnya. "Jangan pernah bosan ya, mendengar sedikit ocehan saya ini~" semua pengunjung tertawa sejenak mendengarnya. "Baiklah, mari kita langsung sambut sang penghibur kita malam ini~ melalui suara indah yang ia bawakan~ selamat menikmati semua~" Chanyeol menuruni panggung setelah mempersilahkan sang penyanyi yang akan menghibur para pengunjungnya muncul.

"Selamat malam semua~" ujarnya sambil melirik ke arah semua pengunjung. "Malam Tao~" balas para pengunjung tetap bar tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan anda semua di Line-E!" tao membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam. "Kali ini bar yang biasa sampai jam 12 akan dibuka hingga jam 5 pagi, yeiy!" tao berteriak sehingga suasana semakin meriah dengan diikuti tepuk tangan dari para pengunjung. "Nah, saya akan membawakan 5 buah lagu untuk menghibur anda semua~" para pengunjung semakin bertepuk tangan dengan semarak. Tao terlihat sedang mengambil posisi untuk menyanyi, memejamkan matanya sebentar sembari menarik nafas kemudian ia menghembuskan kembali dengan perlahan. "Lagu ini saya persembahkan untuk anda semua~ selamat menikmati~" ujarnya dengan senyuman manis yang bertengger di wajahnya.

Lantunan melodi sebagai musik pengiring pun terdengar. Lantunan melodi yang mendayu, menyejukkan telinga para pendengarnya. Seiring dengan lantunan musik pengiring yang lembut di telinga suara taopun perlahan terdengar. Ia mulai dengan perlahan namun tetap terdengar merdu. Suaranya yang khas yang masih terdengar seperti suara khas anak kecil serta nyaring di telinga membuat para pendengar menikmati setiap lantunan lagu yang ia ucapkan. Mereka nampak terbawa dengan arus lantunan suara milik pemuda bermata panda itu. Dan yang membedakan tao dengan penyanyi lainnya adalah saat di pertengah lantunan lagu. Lagu yang pada awalnya ia nyanyikan dengan pelan dan mendayu, kini ia nyanyikan dengan tempo yang cepat. Dan inilah keahliannya yang sebenarnya. Keahlian ini yang membuat para pengunjung betah—sangat—mendengar lantunan nyanyian miliknya. Tentunya dalam lagu yang begitu cepat. Lantunan musik yang mengiringi dengan irama beatnya membuat suasana semakin menghangat. Tepuk dan sorak sorai pengunjung bar membuat suasana semakin meriah. Dan terlihat di atas panggung sana tao nampak tersenyum sambil tetap melantunkan lagu dengan nada beat itu.

.

.

Kris terus menatap tao semenjak pemuda mirip panda tersebut keluar dari balik tirai. Ia merasa tertarik dengan pemuda itu. Dan ia pun lupa dengan sang kekasih yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu masih bersayang-sayang dengannya. Ia terlalu focus menatap pemuda yang kini melantunkan lagu rap dengan gayanya yang khas—menurut kris.

Lay yang menatap kris pun merasa bahwa ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya. Ia memanggil kris pelan namun tak ditanggapi oleh kris. Seolah-olah ia tidak berada disampingnya saat ini.

"Kris.." kali ini lay menepuk pundak milik kris. Pemuda bersurai blonde itu nampak terkejut dengan tepukan di bahunya. "Ada apa baby?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku rasa kau tertarik dengan penyanyi itu kris," tebaknya. Kris nampak salah tingkah dimata sang kekasih.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja baby, aku hanya sedikit tertarik dengan suaranya, ia cukup pintar menyanyi kurasa," jawabnya yang semakin membuat perkiraan lay tepat sasaran.

"Sungguh?" tanya lay ingin benar-benar memastikan. Kris mengangguk perlahan.

Namun lay merasa kris benar-benar mulai tertarik dengan penyanyi yang ia akui cukup manis itu. Dan hal itu sungguh mengganggu perasaan lay saat ini. ia cemas. Cemas jika kekasih blondenya itu benar-benar akan berpaling darinya.

Berpaling dan meninggalkannya.

Meninggalkan sakit hati yang pernah ia alami dulu.

Bersama orang itu.

.

.

.

"Hei," sapa seseorang pada tao yang tengah berada di supermarket didekat apartementnya. Tao pun mencari suara itu. Ia merasa suara itu tertuju padanya.

Tao menemukan sesosok pemuda bersurai blonde menatap kearahnya. Ia pun melihat kekiri dan kanan. Tak menemukan orang lain yang menatap kearahnya, ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah sosok itu kemudian ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Ya, kau," ujar sosok itu.

"Ada perlu apa dengan saya?" kris—sosok bersurai blonde—melangkah mendekati tao. Tao yang didekatipun menatap kearah kris dengan bingung.

"Kau penyanyi di bar Line-E kan?" tunjuk kris kearah tao. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya, nampak masih bingung.

"Kenalkan aku kris wu, pemilik bar itu temanku," ujarnya kemudian sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah tao. Tao menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Tao" ujarnya sambil melepas tautan tangannya dengan tangan besar milik kris.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" pertanyaan yang aneh. Untuk apa lagi seseorang datang ke supermarket dengan menenteng keranjang belanja yang telah diisi dengan beberapa barang? Itu tentunya untuk berbelanja kan?

"Hanya membeli beberapa barang kebutuhan sehari-hari," ujar tao.

"Ooohh…" tanggapan yang biasa.

"Maaf, aku harus segera kekasir," tao segera berbalik menuju meja kasir setelah menundukkan kepalanya pada kris—memberi salam.

"Aaa…" nampak kris yang ingin mencegat kepergian tao tapi tidak jadi.

.

.

Tao yang telah membayar barang belanjaan miliknya nampak terkejut melihat kris dihadapannya yang bersandar pada pintu mobil.

"Boleh aku antar?" tao semakin heran dengan prilaku kris yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Tidak usah, apartementku hanya dua blok dari sini, tapi terimakasih," ujar tao menolak secara halus.

Setelah mengucapkan itu tao langsung pergi ke arah apartementnya.

Kris, ia menatap kepergian tao.

.

.

"Ck, ada apa dengan pria tadi, sok kenal sekali, huh!" racaunya heran mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Dimana seorang pria tiba-tiba menyapanya, dan menawarkan akan mengantarnya, huh? bukankah itu terlihat sangat aneh?

"Ya, sudahlah. Anggap saja angin lalu," yakinnya pada diri sendiri. tak mau memikirkan terlalu dalam mengenai perihal pria tadi, ia pun segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi kecil dalam apartementnya. Melepaskan lelah dengan sedikit berendam air panas dirasa cukup bagus.

.

.

"Kris apakah kau akan meninggalkanku sama seperti dia?" ujar sosok pria manis dengan lesung pipi itu ketika menatap punggung pria blonde tinggi jauh didepannya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apakah aku akan merasakan sakit untuk yang kedua kalinya?" gumam pria manis itu.

Ia meremat kaos didadanya.

Sambil menggigiti bibirnya.

.

.

~TBC~

Holahuuu guys~

Ketemu lagi sama ku disini wkwkwkw~

fic ini Cuma twoshoot lho,

jadi chap depan udah end…

wkwkwkwkw

ditunggu ya~

sankyu~


End file.
